Une enfant peut changer toute une vie
by AngelzoneLove
Summary: Hermione va faire les courses à la place de sa mère alors qu'elle s'apprête à monter dans sa voiture elle entends des sanglots qui viennent des bosquet qui entoure sa maison. Ce qu'elle découvre la laisse sans voix, une découverte qui changera sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

**Une enfant peut changer toute une vie**

Maman est-ce que tu veux jouer avec moi demanda la petite fille aux cheveux blonds de 4 ans.

Oui ma chérie, tu veux jouer à la poupée, demanda Hermione en s'asseyant à côté de la petite.

Ouiiiiii!!

En regardant cette scène d'amour on aurait pu croire une maman et son enfant. Mais s'en était une toute autre, Hermione avait 17 ans et cette enfant Alina, était entrée dans sa vie au début de l'été.

- Flash back-

Hermione s'en allait faire les courses à la place de sa mère. Elle sorti de la maison, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter dans sa voiture, elle entendis des sanglots derrière les bosquets qui entouraient sa maison. Elle s'approcha des bosquets et les écarta. Ce qu'elle découvrit la laissa sans voix, une gamine d'à peu près 4 ans aux cheveux blonds blées, était accroupie la tête dans les genoux et pleurait. Hermione s'approcha de la petite tout doucement et s'asseya à côté d'elle.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ma belle lui demanda Hermione.

- Je pleures parce que des mézants ont tués ma maman et mon papa répondit la petite.

Comment tu t'appelle lui demanda doucement Hermione.

Alina répondit la petite blonde.

Moi c'est Hermione, mais tu peux m'appeler Mione si tu veux.

Hermione resta quelques minutes à consoler la petite fille, puis elle se demanda ce qu' elle ferait de Alina. Elle n'avait que deux solutions, soit elle laissait l'enfant à un orphelinat, mais elle trouva cette solution trop lâche de sa part, elle une griffondor. L'autre était de la garder avec elle, finalement elle opta pour la deuxième solution. Elle décida de poser quelques questions à la petite et c'est comme sa qu'elle apprit que l'enfant avait eu des parents sorciers. Plus elle y pensait plus Hermione trouvait que l'idée de garder la petite avec elle était bonne. Puis elle décida de faire part à Alyna son idée.

Alina est-ce que sa te dirait de venir habiter avec moi, demanda t-elle a la petite blonde. La petite parut réfléchir un instant. Puis elle répondit de sa petite voix enfantine :

Hum…O.K

Elle fit faire la connaissance d'Alina à ses parents, ils la trouvèrent adorable, alors Hermione n'eu aucun problème pour garder Alina avec elle.

--Fin du Flash back--

C'est alors que quelques jours plus tard pendant qu'elle jouait avec Alina qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait négligée un point. Que ferait-t-elle d'Alina pendant sa scolarité? Car elle avait envie de garder l'enfant avec elle. Alors elle décida d'écrire à Dumbledore car il trouvait toujours une solution à l'impossible.

_Cher professeur Dumbledore,_

_J'aimerais vous parler d'une petite fille qui s'appelle Alina._

_Je l'ai recueillie il y a quelques jours chez moi, elle se cachait dans les bosquet entourant ma maison. Je voudrais la garder avec moi pendant ma scolarité, j'aimerais s vous demander s'il n'aurait pas un moyen d'arranger sa._

_Hermione Granger, en espérant avoir une réponse favorable. _

Et c'est alors que les jours passaient sans qu'Hermione aie une réponse de son professeur. Elle s'amusait beaucoup avec Alina et ce n'était pas rare qu'elle se fasse réveillée à 5 heures du matin par ne gamine faufilait sous ses draps. En plus Alina prenait l'habitude de l'appeler maman, elle savait que se n'était pas bien de la laisser faire s'il arrivait qu'elles se séparent. Mais Alina s'obstinait à la voir comme sa nouvelle maman. Elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais elle aimait quand Alina l'appelait maman. Quand Hermione essayait d'aborder le sujet de les anciens parents d'Alina elle ne pouvait tirer un mot de la petite, alors elle était obligée de changer de sujet. Mais en gros tout se passait bien pour tout le monde.


	2. Chapter 2

**N.D.A:** Salut voici le chapire deux de ma fic j'éspère que vous l'aimerez. Je suis désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe possibles. J'aimerais que vous me laissiez des reviews histoire de savoir ce que vous en penser. Si vous avez des conseils ou des critiques, aussi n'ésitez pas.

**R.A.R: hermione2b: **Merci beaucoup voici la suite

**Llemaluna: **Merci!!

** moi: **Merci!!

** Maimou: **Merci beaucoup, voici la suite j'éspère qu'elle te plaira.**  
**

Bonne lecture!!

**Une enfant peut changer toute une vie.**

Chapitre 2

Une semaine avant la rentrée Hermione reçue un hibou. C'était de la part du professeur Dumbledore. Hermione prit la lettre et commença à la lire.

_Cher Miss Granger,_

_Je voulais vous annoncer que j'ai trouver une solution à votre petit problème. Comme cette année vous êtes préfète en chef vous partagerez votre appartement avec votre homologue masculin, alors vous pourrez aussi garder Alina avec vous. J'ai aussi pris la liberté d'ajouter une autre chambre avec des jouets dans votre appartement pour l'amusement d'Alina. Pendant vos heures de cours c'est Pompon qui gardera Alina._

_J'éspère que cela vous conviendra._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Hermione se reprochait de ne pas avoir penser à cette solution, car elle avait été nommée préfète en chef au début de l'été et elle n'avait pas du tout penser à cette éventualité. Mais au moins son problème était régler, une seule chose la tracassait, elle se demandait qui était l'autre préfet en chef, elle espérait juste que ce n'était pas un serpentard. Pendant qu'Hermione était perdue dans ses pensées elle sentit deux petites mains qui tiraient sur sa jupe. Elle se retourna et vit Alina qui la regradait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma belle demanda t-elle.

- J'ai faim !!

Hermione éclata de rire devant la sincérité de l'enfant et la prit dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger?

- D'la pizza?

-D'accord je vais en commander tout de suite.

Elles mangèrent toutes les deux de la pizza. Puis Hermione décida d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Alina.

- Chérie est-ce que t'aurais envie de venir avec moi à mon école de magie.

- Ouii!!

- J'ai demander au professeur Dumbledore si tu pouvais venir avec moi et il a dit oui.

- Youpii!! s'écria la petite.

Alors va m'attendre dans ta chambre on va faire tes valises.

L'enfant courut dans sa chambre sous l'œil attendrit d'Hermione. Elle avait hâte d'être à Poudlard pour revoir ses amis et pour leur présenter Alina. Mais par contre elle était vraiment inquiète à propos de son homologue masculin. Car si Alina et elle devaient partager les appartements de Préfèts en chef il vaudrait mieux pour elle que ce ne soit pas un Serpentard. Comme par exemple Malefoy. Mais elle se rassura en se disant qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de chance pour que sa arrive.

Elle alla rejoindre Alina dans sa chambre pour préparer leurs valises, car demain c'était la rentrée. En entrant dans la chambre elle trouva alina en train de plier ses affaires en les empilant un par dessus l'autre dans une tour qui menaçait de tomber. Elle la regarda faire en souriant, puis entra dans la chambre en faisant sursauter la petite blonde. Puis s'en suivit une grande bataille d'oreillers entre Hermione et Alina.

Hermione était hereuse de s'occuper de cette petite et se dit qu'elle ne ferait pas une mauvaise mère. Puis après avoir fait ses valises elle alla se promener au parc avec Alina, où elles jouèrent pendant des heures. Puis elles retournèrent à la maison où elles s'amusèrent encore et encore jusqu'à l'épuisement. Puis Hermione coucha Alina dans son lit et l'embrassa sur le front comme sa mère le faisait pour elle quand elle était petite. Puis elle alla elle même se coucher en se disant que demain à la même heure Alina et elle seraient à Poudlard puis elle s'endormit sur cette pensée.


	3. Chapter 3

**N.A.D: **Salut tout le monde voici un nouveau chapitre j'éspère qu'il vous plaira! N'ésitez pas à me dire vos bons et mauvais commentaires, pour que je m'améliore. Merci à : **hermione2b, Llemaluna, moi, Maimou, Mini Skaly, Pitch, Juleika et harrypotter2904** pour leurs commentaires sa me fait vraiment plaisir.Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Une enfant peut changer toute une vie**.

Chapitre 3

La nuit n'était pas très avancée quand un cri perçant retentit dans la maison des Granger. Hermione se réveilla en sursaut ce n'était pas elle qui avait crié dans son sommeil, mais elle se douta que c'était Alina. Depuis quelques jours la petite faisait d'horribles cauchemars. Elle se leva de son lit enfila ses pantoufles et se rendit dans la chambre d'Alina avant que les cris de l'enfant ne réveille toute la maisonnée. Rendue dans la chambre d'Alina elle vit l'enfant qui s'agitait dans son lit. Elle s'approcha et secoua Alina pour qu'elle se réveille mais la petite blonde essayait de la frapper ne sachant pas que c'était elle. Finalement quelques secondes plus tard Alina rouvrit les yeux en regardant frénétiquement autour d'elle puis reconnaissant Hermione qui s'était assise sur son lit elle se calma et commença à pleurer .

Ma puce tu as encore fait un de tes horribles cauchemars c'est sa, demanda Hermione en prenant Alina dans ses bras.

Oui Mione, z'ai vu les mézants en noirs qui on tuez ma maman et mon papa et ils voulaient me tuer dit l'enfant en sanglotant.

Chuut murmura Hermione en caressant les cheveux d'Alina, moi je vais tout faire pour te protéger.

Hermione était soucieuse du fait qu'Alina faisait de plus en plus souvent des cauchemars. Visiblement l'enfant était perturbée par la mort de ses parents. Quoi de plus horrible que de voir ses parents mourir devant soi, surtout à cet âge là sa devait être horrible pour Alina . Alors elle passa la nuit à réconforter Alina jusqu'à ce que l'enfant se rendorme. Elle dormit avec Alina au cas ou elle referait des cauchemars, elle voulait être là.

Le jour venait de se lever et un rayon de soleil éclaira le visage d'Hermione qui se réveilla. Elle se leva en s'étirant puis bailla légèrement. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre, le ciel était bleu sans nuages, ça serait sûrement une belle journée. Hermione s'éloigna de la fenêtre et regarda Alina dormir pendant quelques minutes. Le petite était tellement mignonne quand elle était endormie. Elle avait l'air d'un ange avec ses cheveux blonds éclatants éparpillés autour de son visage. Hermione s'arracha à sa contemplation et retourna dans sa chambre, tout en laissant celle d'Alina légèrement ouverte. Dans sa chambre Hermione prit des vêtements et alla prendre une bonne douche. Après s'être habillé, Hermione descendit au rez-de-chaussée et se rendit dans la cuisine où elle décida de préparer le petit déjeuner pour toute la famille.

Pendant qu'Hermione préparait un mélange à crêpes elle sentit deux petites mains l'attraper par la taille. Elle sursauta et failli répandre le mélange partout sur le comptoir. Elle se retourna et vit Alina qui lui souriait d'un air innocent et se sentit fondre devant le sourire de la petite blonde.

Alina ne me fait plus jamais ça. Elle essaya de prendre un air sévère mais ne réussi qu'à sourire devant l'air enjôleur de l'enfant.

Z'est auzourd'hui qu'on va à Poudlard, Mione?

Oui. Est-ce que tu veux m'aider à faire des crêpes .

Voui!!

O.k, pour commencer tu prends le mélangeur et tu commences à brasser…

Une demi heure plus tard.

Est-ze que les crêpes zont prêtes Mione.(N.D.A : À partir du chapitre 4 ou 5 j'arrêterai de la faire parler en bébé. Lol, c'est trop compliquer)

Oui ma puce. Je vais t'en mettre une dans ton assiette car il faut que tu soit en forme pour m'accompagner à Poudlard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les parents d'Hermione descendirent à leur tour dans la cuisine. Hermione leur offrit des crêpes et ils déjeunèrent (N.D.A : Je suis québécoise alors je dis déjeuner, mais ils prennent leur petit déjeuner) tous ensemblent.

Hermione demanda la mère d'Hermione. Le Poudlard Express part à quel heure?

Heu… À 11 heures comme d'habitude, pourquoi?

Parce que vous devriez vous dépêchez toi et Alina, car il est 10 heures et le temps que j'aille vous déposer à la gare…commenca son père.

Quoi il est déjà 10 heures, il faut absolument que je me dépêche. Alina suis moi, s'écria une Hermione alarmée à l'idée de rater le Poudlard Express, surtout avec sa nomination de Préfète en chef.

La petite blonde suivit Hermione à l'étage où la griffondor fit essayer à Alina une multitude d'habits jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve ce qui allait le mieux à l'enfant. C'était une petite robe blanche d'été à brettelles parsemée de petites étoiles. La petite était resplandissante. Hermione quant à elle décida de mettre un jeans talle basse, bleu marin et un débardeur rouge. Puis se lissa les cheveux avec un fer à cheveux. Elle était aussi belle qu'Alina.

Mais tous ses essayages leur avaient pris du temps alors quand Hermione regarda sa montre digitale qui affichait 10 :30 elle paniqua encore plus. Alina regardait Hermione amusée de la voir aussi stresser. Hermione se disait que c'était une chance qu'Alina et elle aient fait leurs bagages hier. Alors elle attrapa ses bagages et ceux d'Alina et descendit dans la cuisine avec Alina qui riait aux éclats. Par la fenêtre de la cuisine, elle vit son père qui l'attendait dans le stationnement, sa mère devait déjà être dans la voiture.

Elle sortit de la maison avec Alina tout en traînant les bagages derrière elle. Le coffre était déjà ouvert, alors elle y déposa les bagages et s'assit dans la voiture avec Alina. 30 minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent à la gare de King Cross, où Hermione fit ses adieux à ses parents et franchit la barrière 9 et ¾ accompagnée d'Alina.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Est-ce que vous avez aimé ce chapitre? En tout cas j'ai essayer de faire un chapitre plus long que les deux premiers. Dites-moi ce que vous en penser, même si vous trouvez que c'était nul lol!


	4. Chapter 4

**N.D.A:** Salut pour commencer mille excuses pour le retard, je croyais avoir poster le 4ième chapitre mais je me rends compte que ce n'était pas le cas. Alors dsl de vous avoir fait patienter et j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez c'est très important pour moi.

P.s: Je publie aussi ma fic sous le nom d'EternalLove sur si vous connaissez.

kiss :)

Angelzonelove

Bonne lecture

**Une enfant peut changer toute une vie.**

Chapitre 4

Il y avait une grande foule sur le quai de la gare 9 et ¾ alors Hermione rétrécit ses malles avec un sortilège, puis les mit dans sa poche. Elle prit la main d'Alina pour ne pas la perde dans la foule, puis entreprit de retrouver Harry et Ron. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle les aperçut plus loin, ils lui faisait de grands signes de la main. Elle les rejoignit rapidement accompagnée d'Alina.

-Harry, Ron vous m'avez tellement manqué dit-elle en les étreignant tous les deux.

-Nous aussi Mione, tu sait qu'on ne peut pas se passer de toi repondit Ron.

-Salut toi dit Harry en se penchant vers Alina qu'il venait juste de remarquer.

L'enfant se serra plus contre Hermione .

-Alina n'aie pas peur je te présente, Harry. Lui c'est Ron dit elle en pointant le rouquin.

-Z'est eux tes deux meilleurs Zamis.

-Oui.

-Les gars ont ferait mieux de chercher un compartiment avant qu'ils ne soient tous pris.

-T'as Raison Mione dit Harry.

Ils montèrent tous les quatre dans le Poudlard Express. Puis trouvèrent un compartiment. Hermione expliqua à Harry et Ron la raison de la présence d'Alina avec eux, puis elle du les quitter car elle devait remplir ses devoirs de Préfet en chef. Alors elle se rendit au compartiment des Préfets en chef avec Alina. Quand elle ouvrit la porte du compartiment qu'elle ne fut pas sa suprise quand elle vit une tête blonde qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille devant elle.

-Malefoy cria-t-elle furieuse.

-Pour vous servir répondit- il avec ironie.

-Je peux savoir la raison de ta présence ici, dans ce compartiment qui est réserver aux Préfets en chefs.

-Oh mais si tu n'aurais pas remarquer je suis le deuxième préfets en chef.

-Oh non c'est pas vrai!

Elle n'eut pas le temps de pester plus longtemps contre sa malchance qu'Alina réclama son attention en tirant le bas de sa robe de sorcière.

-Mione z'est qui lui, murmura la fillette.

-Lui c'est Drago Malefoy, mais ne te préoccupe pas de lui ma chérie.

-Granger siffla Malefoy en prenant un air de dégoût. Déjà maman à ton âge. Tu l'as eu à quel âge?

-Oh tait toi dit- elle d'un ton lasse.

Hermione s'asseya sur une des banquette du compartiment Alina sur ses genoux en attendant le professeur Mc Gonnagal qui devait leur expliquer en quoi consistait leurs fonctions de Préfets en chefs . Puis les yeux dans la vague elle repensa à ce jour pendant l'été ou Alina était devenue sa petite sœur chérie.

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

Flash Back

_On en était à la moitié du mois de juillet et cela faisait près d'un mois qu'Alina faisait partie intégrante de la maison des Granger. Hermione prenait soin d'Alina comme de sa propre fille. Toute la famille y comprit Alina était en train de dîner quand ils entendirent des petits coups à la fenêtre de la cuisine. Hermione se leva pour aller voir. C'était un hibou alors elle ouvrit la fenêtre pour le laisser entrer. L'oiseau laissa le rouleau de parchemin qu'elle portait tomber sur le sol de la cuisine et repartit sans même demander son reste comme il était venu. Hermione ramassa le rouleau de parchemin, le déroula et commença à le lire. À mesure qu'elle lisait son visage devenait sombre mais à la fin son visage rayonna de bonheur. La lettre disait :_

_**Cher Miss Granger,**_

_**Lors d'une discussion entre vos parents et moi dont vous n'avez pas eu connaissance, nous avons discuter de la situation d'Alina. D'après les recherches que j'ai faites sur elle j'en suis arriver à la conclusion que les parents d'Alina avaient été tués par des mangemorts, sa nous le savions déjà, mais que les parents d'Alina étaient aussi des mangemorts. Je n'ai encore trouver la raison qui pousserait des mangemorts à s'entretuer mais sa ne saurait tarder. Alors vos parents voyant bien triste l'idée d'abandonner cette petite à son sort qui d'ailleurs avait déjà sympathisé avec vous et les membres de votre famille, ont décider d'adopter Alina. Alors bien entendu elle pourra toujours vous accompagner à Poudlard cela lui sera très utile pour maîtriser ses pouvoirs magiques que j'ai constaté très développer à son âge.**_

_**Toutes mes salutations les plus distingués à vous et votre famille.**_

_**Albus Dumbledore.**_

_Après avoir lu la lettre Hermione couru se jeter dans les bras de ses parents en les remerçiant mille fois. Puis elle alla annoncer la nouvelle à Alina, l'enfant sauta de joie heureuse d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle famille. Hermione ne lui dirait pas tout de suite la vérité sur ses vrais parents mangemorts, mais était heureuse d'avoir une petite sœur._

_Hermione et toute sa famille passèrent un magnifique été en ayant un nouveau membre dans la famille. La belle brune était plus heureuse que jamais._

Fin du Flash Back

Hermione était perdue dans ses pensées et n'entendit pas l'arrivé du professeur Mc Gonnagal.

-Miss Granger êtes vous avec nous dit le professeur Mc Gonnagal d'une voix forte qui fit sursauter Hermione.

-Oui professeur dit elle en rougissant de s'être ainsi faite prendre en pleine nostalgie.

-Alors je disait, vous monsieur Malefoy et Alina partageront un appartement que je vous montrerai après le banquet.

Malefoy eu un air dégouté et Hermione un air exaspéré devant la face que faisait Malefoy. Mc Gonnagal qui vit leur réaction dit :

-Au moindre problème de cohabitation vous viendrez me voir. Aussi monsieur Malefoy je vous serai gré d'adopter un comportement respectueux envers Miss Granger et Alina ici présente.

-Oui professeur répondit- il d'une voix ennuyer.

-Poursuivons vous devrez organiser différentes activités pendant l'année je vous en ferez part en temps convenu et faire des rondes le soir pour s'assurer que tout le monde est coucher. Vous avez le droit d'enlever des points mais sans en abuser dit-elle en fixant Malefoy du regard. Alors je crois que ce sera tout, n'oubliez pas de venir me voir après le banquet. Au fait vous devrez passer le reste du trajet ensemble. Passer une bonne journée.

Puis elle s'en alla laissant Hermione, Alina et Malefoy ensemble. Pendant tout le reste du trajet elle s'amusa et parla avec Alina ignorant la présence de Malefoy qui les regardait par dessus un livre qu'il faisait semblant de lire. Puis fatiguées Alina et Hermione s'endormirent l'une sur l'autre.

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

Malefoy lui qui était rester éveillé regarda les deux sœurs endormies avec un petit sourire attendrit elles ressemblaient à des anges. Puis il reprit brusquement son masque de froideur, un Malefoy ne devait pas avoir de telles pensées envers une sang de bourbe et une gamine. Quelques minutes plus tard le train était presque arrivé à la gare de pré-au-lard il réveilla Hermione en lui disant que le train était presque arrivé. Puis Hermione réveilla Alina, elle trouvait l'attitude de Malefoy bizarre elle croyait qu'il qui était plutôt du genre à la laisser dormir là dans le train seule avec Alina alors que tout le monde serait parti. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Hermione qui avait déjà mit son uniforme descendit du train avec Alina. Parmi la grande foule se matérialisa un elfe de maison. Qui dit à Hermione d'une voie bafouillante en baissant les yeux:

-Miss, le professeur Dumbledore m'a demander d'amener la petite dans vos appartements.

-Oui allez y et remerciez Dumbledore de ma part.

-Avec plaisir miss.

Puis en s'acroupissant devant la petite blonde elle dit :

-Alina tu vas partir au château avec cet elfe de maison. N'aie pas peur je viendrez bientôt te rejoindre.

-Promis, murmura l'enfant.

-Promis répondit Hermione en serrant sa petite sœur dans ses bras.

L'elfe de maison prit la main d'Alina dans la sienne et transplanna au château avec elle. (N.D.A : Rappelez vous on ne peut pas transplaner à Poudlard mais les elfes de maison le peuvent comme Dobby.) Hermione quant à elle alla rejoindre Harry et Ron qui lui avait réserver une place dans une des calèches. Ils firent le trajet jusqu'au château ensemble tout en se racontant leurs vacances et en se remémorant des souvenirs de leur scolarité. Comme chaque année ils furent tous émerveillés par la beauté et la chaleur que dégageait le vieux châteaux construit par les fondateurs.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Le banquet venait de prendre fin sur un énième discours de Dumbledore. Hermione quant à elle avait écouté religieusement toutes les annonces qu'avait faites Dumbledore contrairement à ses deux meilleurs amis. Ron regardait distraitement le plafond tandis qu'Harry semblait totalement perdu dans ses pensées. Le brouhaha qui envahit la grande salle était énorme. Hermione n'arrivait même plus à entendre Harry et Ron qui essayaient désespérément de lui parler. Toute conversation étant impossible, elle leur cria quelle les verrait demain matin au déjeuner.

La foule d'élève qui sortait de la grande salle pour regagner leurs dortoirs était impressionnante, c'est dans cette foule là qu'Hermione essayait de se frayer un chemin. La jeune fille emprunta un passage secret car si elle voulait un jour arriver à ses appartements, ce n'est pas dans ces conditions qu'elle allait y arriver. Arrivé devant ses appartements, l'attendaient le professeur McGonagall et Malfoy. Celui-ci la regardait avec un air goguenard, lui signifiant qu'elle était en retard.

Vous voilà enfin Miss Granger dit le professeur de métamorphose d'une voix un peut impatiente.

Malfoy lui, était mort de rire et tentait de le masquer en simulant une toux peu convaincante. Hermione elle, était morte de honte et rougissait elle en était sûre. Mais ce qui la mettait le plus en colère c'était l'expression de Malfoy, de voir son air satisfait. Il était nonchalamment appuyé sur la porte, les bras croisé. Plus elle le regardait, plus elle avait envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire. Laissant, ses envies de meurtres envers Malfoy elle se concentra sur les paroles du professeur.

Alors comme je le disais vous devrez assister à chacun des bals et selon le désir de notre très cher directeur vous devrez y aller ensemble termina-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Mais eux ne souriaient pas au contraire.

Mais Professeur…!

Malfoy lui coupa la parole et continua de sa voix la plus mielleuse.

Ce sera un plaisir pour nous, le rapprochement des maisons nous tient très à cœur.

En effet madame, répondit Hermione avec un sourire pour le professeur McGonnagall.

Puis elle fusilla du regard Malefoy lorsque celle-ci ne regardait pas et continuait son petit discours sur l'importance de l'entente des différentes maisons.

Le mot de passe est Phénix… puis encore chose avant de vous quittez. Miss Granger, votre sœur pourra se promener comme bon lui semble dans tout le collège, mais elle devra toujours être accompagnée. Comme elle n'est répartie dans aucune maison, elle pourra s'assoir ou bon lui semble, mais je devine qu'elle voudra rester avec vous termina-t-elle en lui souriant. Je dois maintenant vous quittez, bonne soirée, mais surtout tâchez de ne pas vous entretuez.

Hermione prononça le mot de passe et se hâta de rentrer dans leurs appartements. En voyant l'intérieur de leur salle commune Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était à couper le souffle, les meubles, les lustres, la bibliothèque vers laquelle Hermione jeta un regard plus qu'effaré devant son immensité.

Alors Granger, pas trop habituée au luxe à ce que je vois, c'est sure que cela diffère de beaucoup à ce que tu dois avoir chez toi dit il avec ce sourire narquois qui ne voulais pas le quitter.

Ce vrai que ce sourire le rendait plutôt sexy… Sexy?! Hermione se demandait comment elle pouvait avoir de telles pensées. De plus envers son ennemi. Mais une petite tornade blonde qui lui sauta dans les bras interrompit ses pensées. Alina, sa petite sœur qu'elle aimait tant, elle l'avait presqu'oubliée. L'elfe de maison qui s'était occupé de la petite s'approcha d'eux.

Si Miss veux bien m'excuser…

Elle lui coupa la parole.

Merci d'avoir pris soin d'Alina! J'espère qu'elle ne vous à pas trop embêter continua Hemione.

Malfoy regardait la petite scène d'un air dégouté, il ne comprenait pas la sollicitude de Granger envers ces créatures. Elle voulait les libérer alors qu'eux aimaient leur vie de servitude.

La petite n'a pas embêté Juliet, elle a été très sage avec elle, couina l'elfe.

Malfoy ricana, Hermione le regarda ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Merci Juliet vous pouvez disposer, j'apprécie votre aide.

Après une enième courbette, l'elfe s'en alla. Hermione se pencha devant Alina.

Ma chérie est-ce que tu pourrais aller m'attendre dans notre chambre il faut que j'aie une discussion avec Malefoy si tu veux bien.

La petite déposa un bisou sur la joue d'Hermione et fila dans la chambre jouer avec ses nouveaux jouets.

Hermione se retourna vers Malefoy et parla d'une voix qui ne permettait aucune réplique.

Il Faut qu'on parle toi et moi, commença-t-elle.

Aucun problème Granger, je vois que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi.

Détrompes-toi, même un troll ne voudrait de toi.

C'est là ton erreur Granger car c'est toi qui m'as demandé de rester.

Il avait un air suffisant.

Peu importe dit elle en balayant ses paroles du revers de la main. Je vois clair dans ton jeu dit elle furieusement en se rapprochant de celui-ci qui était appuyé sur un des murs. Et je ne compte pas te laisser faire. Alina va demeurer avec moi dans cette salle commune et je ne tolèrerai pas un langage grossier de ta part en sa présence. Elle n'a que 4 ans et je ne veux pas qu'elle subisse ta mauvaise influence de petit fils de mangemort.

Hermione s'était considérablement rapproché de Malfoy. Celui-ci n'avait encore rien dit la laissant s'escrimer toute seule, les joues en feu. Il n'avait pas peur d'elle, au contraire il trouvait la situation amusante. Il se dit que l'année serait pleine de rebondissements avec pour homologue féminin Granger.

….! Et est-ce que tu peux enlever ce petit sourire de ton joli visage Malfoy, car tu peux être sur que je vais te le faire ravaler.

Qu'est-ce que j'entends? Alors même la miss-je-sais-tout ne peut nier mon indéniable beauté!

Il avait une voix triomphante en disant ces mots.

S'en était trop Hermione leva la main pour lui donner une claque. Mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle. Il attrapa son bras et l'attira vers lui. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Sache que je ne refais jamais les mêmes erreurs dit-il en clin d'œil à leur troisième année durant laquelle elle lui avait assené une gifle mémorable. Sa voix était terriblement sensuelle.

Par la suite tout s'enchaîna. Il y avait de l'électricité dans l'air et la tension était palpable. Hermione ne sut dire qui fit le premier pas, mais elle avait de la difficulté à respirer à cause sa proximité. Dans le temps de le dire leurs lèvres étaient scellées dans un langoureux baiser qui leur coupait le souffle à tous les deux. Comme si elle avait fait sa toute sa vie, les mains d'Hermione s'enroulèrent automatiquement autour du cou de Malefoy. Celui-ci prit son visage entre ses mains et commença à approfondir le baiser, c'est à ce moment précis qu'Hermione revint à la raison. Elle le repoussa violemment, elle était à bout de souffle et n'osait parler. Malefoy non plus ne semblait à même de parler. Il avait la chemise de travers, témoignant de ce qui venait de se passer lorsqu'elle s'était accrochée à lui. Elle se replaça les cheveux et parla d'une voix un peu tremblante.

Il ne s'est rien passé o.k. C'était une erreur!

Ouais, absolument…

Il n'avait pas l'air convaincu de ses propres paroles.

Bon, moi je vais voir Alina…

Ouais, j'ai mes cours de Potions à réviser.

Hermione se dirigea vers la porte identifier son nom, Malfoy se déplaça en même tant qu'elle, mais pour aller à l'opposer de la salle. Elle essaya de le contourner mais ils allèrent encore dans la même direction. Alors Hermione un peu exaspérée et ne voulant pas y passer la nuit lui pris le bras pour l'empêcher d'avancer et le contourna sans autre forme de procès. Décidément la soirée devenait de plus en plus étrange. Elle embrassait Malefoy ou plutôt ils s'embrassaient car elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer lequel d'entre eux avait pris possession des lèvres de l'autre. Puis elle le touchait, chose qu'elle n'a pas du tout l'habitude de faire et qu'elle se promit de ne plus faire à compter d'aujourd'hui. Décidément c'était trop bizarre elle avait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour se remettre les idées en place. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et la ferma derrière elle.

Une scène toute simplement adorable la figea sur place. Alina était couchée dans son grand lit double un petit ourson en peluche serré contre elle, ses longs cheveux blonds éparpillés autour d'elle. Alina avait un petit lit dans la chambre d'Hermione, mais visiblement celle-ci avait de loin préféré son lit à elle. La petite dormait à poings fermés. Hermione décida qu'elle devait faire le moins de bruits possible. Déjà qu'Alina avait des problèmes de sommeil à cause de ses fréquents cauchemars, elle ne devait pas en plus prendre une chance de la réveiller. Hermione enfila sa nuisette et toujours en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit, elle se faufila sous les draps. Alina remua dans son sommeil et se retourna vers Hermione qui était couchée du côté droit du lit.

Mione… murmura-t-elle.

Sa va ma chérie je suis près de toi.

La petite esquissa un petit sourire dans son demi-sommeil elle entoura le cou d'Hermione de ses toutes petites mains d'enfant et se rendormit. Hermione sentait le sommeil la gagner elle aussi. Malgré tout ce qui pourrait ce passer elle savait que son petit rayon de soleil serait toujours là pour lui remonter le moral et la faire sourire. Ce sont sur ces belles pensées qu'elle s'endormit.

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

Dans la chambre d'à côté un jeune homme poussa un cri strident. Drago se réveilla en sueur, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ce rêve. Il remercia mentalement Merlin du fait qu'il ait insonorisé la pièce. Encore sous le choc du rêve ou plutôt cauchemar il se prit la tête entre les mains. Il se rappelait ces yeux bleus, ces cheveux blonds. Une femme et un enfant, ces cheveux bruns bouclés, ces yeux noisettes. Mais ce dont il se souvenait le plus c'était les cris de douleurs de la femme, ces silhouettes noires qui s'approchaient d'elle. Puis le rayon vert qui sortait de la baguette et la frappait de plein fouet. Puis lui-même qui hurlait de douleur avant d'être à son tour frappé par l'Avada kedavra. Ces personnes il les connaissait. Il en était sur, mais c'était comme un sorte de blocage. À chaque fois qu'il essayait de se focaliser sur le visage de l'enfant ou de la femme il était pris de terribles migraines. Drago soupira et regarda son cadran qui affichait 2 :32 du matin. Il n'avait dormi que quelques heures et sentait déjà que la nuit serait longue. Ne voulant pas se rendormir pour ne pas refaire ce terrible songe il décida de continuer la lecture de son manuel de Potions qu'il avait commencé la veille. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, il revoyait encore et encore le visage de la belle Griffondor qu'il avait embrassé la veille. Attends, avait-il dit belle? Tout cela témoignait de son manque de sommeil car il commençait déjà à divaguer. Lentement le visage de la femme qu'il avait vu en rêve se superposa à celui d'Hermione. Son besoin de sommeil devenait urgent selon lui car il commençait à mélanger le rêve et la réalité. Les rideaux des fenêtres de sa chambre étaient ouverts, ce soir s'était la pleine lune. Celle-ci brillait de milles feux comme les yeux de Granger lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère ou quand ils s'étaient embrassés pensa-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.


	6. Chapter 6

Chap. 6

Alina dormait paisiblement à coté d'Hermione, son ourson en peluche serré contre elle. Soudain elle se réveilla et s'étira avec une petite moue adorable. Hermione était couché près d'elle dans une position assez loufoque. Elle était allongée sur le dos, l'oreiller écrasé sur le côté droit de son visage. Alina tenta de lui enlever l'oreiller, la brune ne protesta pas. Un long filet de bave coulait de sa bouche. Le cadran affichait 7 :03. Pendant ce temps un rayon de soleil illumina le visage endormi d'Hermione qui remua doucement. La préfète dormait habituellement avec les rideaux ouverts. Mais ce matin là, le soleil était anormalement fort, alors elle fut un instant éblouie avant de pouvoir apercevoir Alina qui comme chaque matin ne tarda pas à lui sauter dessus et à la chatouiller. La préfète esquissa un sourire et commença à la chatouiller à son tour. Sa sœur la rendait tellement heureuse. Sa ''sœur''… Ce terme était tellement nouveau pour elle. Elle qui avait passée toute sa vie en tant qu'enfant unique, découvrait enfin la joie d'avoir quelqu'un à protéger, à aimer tout simplement.

Arrête!!!

Hihihi! La petite riait, elle adorait la réveiller de la sorte. Est-ce que je peux venir à ton cours avec toi?

Hermione était allongée sur le lit et Alina était assise sur son ventre et avait un petit sourire totalement adorable.

Je ne suis pas sure que je suis autorisée à t'emmener mais si tu veux, après mes cours on pourrait aller se promener dans le parc de Poudlard toutes les deux.

Oui!!

Parfait, mais il faudrait que tu consentes à me libérer. Il faut que j'aille me préparer pour aller en Potions. Si j'arrive en retard, Rogue sera sans pitié et se fera une joie d'enlever des points à Griffondor. Il est déjà 7 :32 et je dois aussi prendre ma douche, les cours commencent à 8 :00 alors j'ai intérêt à me dépêcher. Dire que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de déjeuner!

Ben alors réveille-toi plus tôt Mione, c'est simple non?

Elle avait un sourire narquois qui lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un mais elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer qui.

Arrggh! Ta raison, mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Avec la masse de devoirs que nous donnent les professeurs je peux difficilement dormir avant 23 :00 alors pour ce qui est de me lever tôt… Mais tu as entièrement raison ma chérie je devrais faire un effort.

Elle souleva Alina et la déposa à côté d'elle, sur le bord du lit. Elle se leva et alla fouiller dans sa penderie où elle dénicha un de ses uniformes assortis de sa cravate aux couleurs de Griffondor.

Hey Mione tu reviens dès que tes cours sont finis enh ?

- Bien sûr que je vais revenir ma chérie, je ne t'abandonnerais jamais!

Une scène similaire s'était déjà produite, ou du moins des paroles semblables avaient étés prononcées. Mais c'était dans une autre vie et de toute façon cela c'était terminé par un drame.

Ensuite elle fila dans la douche. Le temps passait à une vitesse alarmante et elle ne devait surtout pas arriver après la cloche, Rogue ne le tolèrerait jamais.

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0-Flash back-0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

Une petite fille blonde était assise sur une balançoire. Elle riait aux éclats et demandait à ce qu'on la pousse plus fort. Les parents de la petite regardaient leur fille avec amour. Rien ne les rendait plus heureux que les rires de l'enfant. La maman de la petite fille était à côté de la balançoire et regardait son mari pousser leur fille. Elle avait les yeux brillants, jamais elle n'aurait pensé éprouver un tel bonheur. Si quelques années auparavant on lui avait décrit sa vie actuelle comme étant celle d'une mère de famille, elle aurait surement protesté et conseiller à ladite personne d'aller se faire soigner à St-Mangouste. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de sa petite famille. Merlin qu'elle les aimait, elle n'aurait échangée sa vie pour rien au monde. La voix de sa petite fille la ramena sur Terre.

Plus fort, Papa! Plus fort! Jveux aller jusqu'aux étoiles. Elle avait le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

Ok, alors tiens bien les deux chaînes et c'est parti! L'homme attrapa la balançoire et la tira vers lui. Il se donna un élan et relâcha la balançoire qui s'élança haut vers le ciel.

Hihihi! Encore, papa! Jveux toucher les étoiles! S'exclama la petite fille.

Il était 7 :30 de l'après midi mais on apercevait déjà les étoiles qui comme à leur habitude éclairait le firmament. Malgré son épuisement apparent, l'homme du répéter le même manège encore et encore pour satisfaire les désirs de sa fille. Lorsque l'enfant fut fatigué son père la descendit de la balançoire, il était lui-même épuisé. La jeune femme qui s'était assise sur le sable près de la balançoire essaya de se lever pour aller voir sa fille qui entre-temps c'était endormie dans les bras de son père, mais celui-ci lui fit signe de resté assise. Cette demande aurait pu paraître bizarre si ce n'est que le ventre de la jeune femme était assez proéminant. D'après ce qu'on pouvait en déduire, elle en était à son 6 ou 7ième mois. Entre temps l'homme, toujours en transportant sa fille, s'assit à côté de sa femme dans le sable encore chaud. Soudain, la petite fille qui était dans un demi-sommeil s'adressa à sa mère.

Hey, maman, quand le bébé sera là…

Quoi chérie?

Tu vas toujours m'aimer?

Bien sûr que je vais toujours t'aimer ma chérie, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais!

Rassurée, l'enfant s'endormit dans les bras de son père. Celui-ci prenant garde à ne pas réveiller sa fille, se pencha et caressa doucement le ventre de sa femme. Puis il remonta sa main jusqu'au visage de la jeune femme. D'une main, il prit son visage en coupe et l'approcha du sien. Ses yeux argentés reflétaient son désir de briser les quelques centimètres qui séparaient ses lèvres des siennes. Ce qu'il fit sans plus attendre en capturant ses lèvres d'un baiser qui exprimait tout la passion qu'il restait pour elle en cet instant et qu'il ressentirait probablement jusqu'à sa mort. Ses lèvres étaient comme un vin d'une qualité rare qui l'enivrait et dont il n'arrivait pas à se rassasier. Sa fille couchée sur ses jambes il continua d'embrasser sa femme, malgré le risque de la réveiller. Il caressa la joue de la jeune femme et interrompit leur baiser pour lui murmurer quelques mots.

Bientôt nous serons quatre et j'attends ce moment avec impatience susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Cette fois c'est la femme qui captura ses lèvres d'un baiser plus doux cette fois-ci, mais qui les électrisa tous les deux.

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0-Fin du Flash back-0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

Depuis qu'ils avaient recueilli Alina, Hermione avait remarqué que la petite fille avait une peur maladive d'être abandonnée. Hermione mettait cela sur le compte de la perte de ses parents de même que les cauchemars. Durant tout l'été, Dumbledore avait effectué des recherches concernant la famille d'Alina et Hermione lui en était vraiment reconnaissante. Finalement il s'avéra que toute la famille avait été assassinée, mais chose d'autant plus étrange c'était que les corps avaient disparus le lendemain des meurtres, selon la police locale. C'était un véritable mystère, alors les Granger avaient pu garder Alina vu que personne n'était en mesure de subvenir à ses besoins.

Après une douche rapide Hermione attrapa son sac qui contenait tous ses livres pour les cours de la journée. L'elfe de maison qui devait s'occuper d'Alina arriva cinq minutes plus tard. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la pièce elle regarda de gauche à droite pour s'assurer que la voie était libre.

Depuis une semaine, Malefoy et elle s'évitaient, ou plutôt Elle évitait Malefoy depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, chose que d'ailleurs elle regrettait profondément. Elle n'avait pourtant pas l'habitude de se laisser autant aller, alors elle mettait la chose sur le coup de la fatigue. Malefoy et elle se détestaient depuis leur première année à Poudlard et ce n'était pas sur le point de changer. Ce n'était qu'un petit Serpentard arrogant en manque de sensations fortes qui ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de la mettre en colère.

Le pire c'était que même si elle savait que tout ce qu'il lui disait allait invariablement la mettre en colère, elle tombait toujours dans le panneau. Mais même si elle se tuerait plutôt que de l'avouer elle appréciait ces joutes verbales entre Malefoy et elle. Ce qui était bien ou peut-être pas finalement, c'était qu'ils avaient tous deux un très grand sens de la répartie. Alors leurs disputes pouvaient s'éterniser, à moins qu'on ne les arrête.

Hermione arriva sans encombre à son cours de Potions, disons qu'elle entra dans la classe et 30 secondes plus tard la cloche retentit et Rogue l'air particulièrement de mauvaise humeur fit son apparition, drapé dans une de ses éternelles robes noires. Il n'eut pas besoin de prononcer une seule parole, le silence s'imposa de lui-même.

Aujourd'hui quelques petites modifications serons apportés à la façon dont se déroulent et se déroulerons les cours de Potions à l'avenir. Notre cher directeur, comme vous le savez, accorde une très grande importance à l'entente des maisons, particulièrement ceux de Griffondor et Serpentard.

Il renifla dédaigneusement.

Alors j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que dorénavant, chaque élève sera placé en binôme avec un élève de l'autre maison.

Il parcourut la classe de son regard glacial, ce qui était surement dans le but de créer un petit effet dramatique.

J'allais aussi oublier…

Il fit une petite pause, captant l'attention de son auditoire. Puis rajouta avec un sourire narquois :

… ces équipes sont définitives et aucun changements ne sera effectué et ce, jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Avez-vous une question Miss Brown?

Lavande qui levait sa main depuis déjà un petit moment, laissa sa main retomber mollement sur la table, les paroles de Rogue et surtout son regard, l'ayant refroidie.

Non monsieur, ça ira.

Bien alors, lorsque je nommerai les équipes retenez les biens, car je ne me répèterai pas. Lorsque tous les équipes auront étés nommées, vous effectuerez le changement de place.

Tout le monde était impatient de savoir avec qui ils se retrouveraient. Rogue parcouru la liste d'élèves, et un rictus se forma sur ses lèvres.

Vous qui sembliez si fébrile, Miss Brown, serez avec Millicent Bulstrode.

C'est alors que l'enfer commença.

Potter avec Zabini dit-il d'un ton mielleux.

Ah non c'est pas vrai!

Harry l'avait marmonné mais Rogue l'entendit tout de même.

Êtes-vous en train de contester mes ordres Potter?

Non, je …

Ce sera 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Harry était rouge de colère mais il eut l'intelligence de se la fermer. Hermione le remercia mentalement. Connaissant Rogue il aurait été prêt à donner au jeune homme, un mois de retenue si celui-ci avait continué. Hermione était stressé car son nom n'avait pas encore été nommé.

Miss Granger sera avec Malefoy. Weasley avec Goyle …

Hermione était restée figée à l'entente du binôme qu'elle était sensée former avec Malefoy. Décidément c'est là que prenait fin le petit jeu de : dès que je te vois je vais dans l'autre direction, qu'elle avait instauré avec Malefoy. Elle poussa un soupir et attendit que Rogue ait finit d'attribuer une équipe à chacun.

Vous pouvez maintenant vous placez avec votre partenaire.

Hermione fouilla la salle de classe du regard jusqu'à qu'à ce qu'elle trouve Malefoy assit au fond de la classe, place qu'elle détestait profondément. Elle aimait être en avant pour pouvoir mieux suivre les explications des professeurs, mais c'était sans compter sur sa malchance, il avait fallu qu'elle soit jumelée avec Malefoy et évidemment, celui-ci c'était installé tout au fond. On pouvait bien voir ou étaient ses priorités et le fait d'être attentif en classe n'en faisant apparemment pas parti. Hermione se dirigea d'un pas furieux vers Malefoy pour lui dire sa façon de penser concernant la place qu'il avait choisi.

Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver une meilleure place? L'apostropha-t-elle.

Je trouve que c'est parfait ici et je dois dire que oui, je n'aurais pas pu trouver de meilleure place.

Il avait une voix moqueuse et cela l'énervait au plus au point. Hermione s'assit sur le banc qui était libre. La table, large pour qu'ils puissent faire leurs potions, ressemblait à une de ces tables que l'on retrouve dans les laboratoires de science des établissements moldus.

L'avantage c'est que dans le fond de la classe on a plus d'_intimité _si tu voix ce que je veux dire.

Malefoy je n'ai aucunement besoin d'intimité avec toi, je peux très bien m'en passer.

L'autre soir tu avais pourtant l'air de penser le contraire si je me souviens bien.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Hermione avait rougi et avait soudainement plus chaud en l'entendant lui reparler du fameux baiser.

Tu sais Granger, je le sais que tu fantasmes sur moi jour et nuit c'est d'ailleurs pou ça que tu m'évites depuis une semaine.

Non, mais quel goujat on voit bien que ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffes et je ne t'évite pas.

Si tu le dit. À bien y réfléchir, Granger, ce n'est pas trop surprenant quand on sait que je te suis de très loin supérieur. Disons que tu devrais plutôt sentir honoré du fais que daigne prêter attention à la sang de bourbe que tu es.

Eh bien la sang de bourbe et elle insista sur le terme, peux se passer du fait de mériter ou non ton attention.

Granger, Granger, je le sais bien que tu as apprécié notre échange de l'autre jour. Cela a assurément du être le meilleur baisé de toute ton existence.

Qui a dit que j'avais apprécié?

Disons que la façon dont tu t'étais accroché à moi était plus qu'explicite.

Hermione ne prit pas la peine de répondre à ses paroles qui sonnaient plus comme des accusations à son encontre. Alors qu'elle essayait de se concentrer sur le cours théorique et Hermione aurait préféré un cours pratique, elle sentit la main de Malefoy se balader sur sa cuisse. Elle la retira aussi discrètement et rapidement que possible, ne voulant pas le toucher plus que nécessaire. Quelques plus tard la main de Malefoy revint se balader sur sa cuisse, faisant de petits cercles sur sa peau. Elle sentait sa peau s'enflammer à son contact et ne voulant pas lui donner satisfaction elle l'enleva de nouveau. Il recommença son manège de nouveau toujours en remontant plus haut. Hermione se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de réagir. Merlin qu'il l'énervait et elle s'énervait elle-même car elle n'était pas insensible à ce que faisait Malefoy et elle ne contrôlait pas la situation qui dérapait un peu trop vite à son goût. Elle regardait autour d'elle, personne ne leur prêtait d'attention. Alors elle se pencha vers Malefoy.

À ta place j'arrêterais ton petit manège Malefoy, murmura-t-elle. Je ne sais pas, mais peut-être que l'envie de crier me prendrais ou peut-être même celle de te coller une baffe comme en troisième année. J'espère que tu n'as pas besoin que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire. Sans quoi tous les regards seraient fixés sur nous, et je ne pense pas que tu le veuilles. N'est-ce pas Malefoy?

Ce n'est que partie remise Granger, de toutes façon j'aurai toujours le dessus sur toi, n'est-ce pas?

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et se leva d'un bond et une seconde plus tard la cloche annonçant la fin du cours retentit. Malefoy avait déjà disparu. ''Malefoy'' pensa Hermione, '' je vais te le faire payer''. Hermione qui était en colère, ramassa ses affaires avec rage, ce fumier de Malefoy avait eu le dernier mot. Cela l'enrageait et cela Drago Malefoy ne le savait que trop bien.


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7

GRANGER!!! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !!!! TU VAS ME LE PAYER!!!!

La voix de Malefoy résonnait dans tout l'appartement et dire qu'il était furieux était un euphémisme.

JE N'AI PAS D'ORDRE À REÇEVOIR D'UN IDIOT DANS TON GENRE!!

Depuis une semaine, cinq jours à vrai dire, Hermione ruminait sa vengeance. Malefoy pensait qu'il pouvait s'amuser avec elle mais elle allait lui prouver le contraire. Elle n'était pas une de ses groupies qui s'accrochaient à lui à longueur de journée comme le faisait si bien Pansy Parkinson une Serpentard que la vie n'avait pas gâtée côté beauté. Selon elle, Malefoy n'était qu'un petit prétentieux qui croyait que tout lui était dû. Elle allait se charger de le détromper. Visiblement, le nouveau jeu de celui-ci consistait à tout faire pour l'énerver, à la déconcentrer (principalement en cours de Potions) et lui rendait la vie impossible.

Premièrement il ne faisait que rarement ses devoirs de Préfets en chef et c'est Hermione qui en bout de ligne, se retrouvait à faire les tâches que _monsieur_ n'avait pas daigné accomplir. Bref, Hermione s'était chargée de le remettre à sa place et comme on pouvait entendre Malefoy vociférer, il n'appréciait pas vraiment.

Pendant les cinq jours qu'Hermione s'était alloué pour préparer son plan, elle avait passé son temps à la bibliothèque à éplucher des bouquins qui lui permettrait de réaliser son plan. Malefoy s'en souviendrait toute sa vie et tout Poudlard par la même occasion. La Métamorphose était quelque chose de complexe mais c'était aussi l'une des matières ou Hermione avait les meilleures notes, bien qu'on puisse dire qu'elle excellait dans toutes les matières sauf peut-être les cours de vol qu'elle avait abandonné depuis sa troisième année, incapable de vaincre sa peur des hauteurs. Pour réaliser son plan, elle avait combiné un sort de métamorphose à une potion de son cru qui devrait faire effet une semaine durant.

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0-Flash back-0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

_La bibliothèque de Poudlard avait été un refuge pour elle depuis sa première année au collège, elle avait une soif de connaissance inépuisable. Après toutes ses années passées dans cet endroit qui lui permettait de se détendre et de s'évader du monde extérieur, on pouvait dire qu'Hermione connaissait tous les recoins de cet immense repère du savoir. Selon ce qu'elle avait lu dans L'histoire de Poudlard, la bibliothèque avait été fondée grâce au pouvoir des fondateurs qui désiraient créer un lieu qui abriterait tout leur savoir. La bibliothèque de Poudlard renfermait selon certains, des livres datant depuis l'époque de Merlin. Selon la légende, ces livres n'étaient accessibles qu'à certaines personnes, élues disaient-ton. La légende racontait aussi qu'après avoir fondé l'endroit, ils y avaient aussi créer un havre de paix qui renfermait les livres sacrés de Merlin et les quatre journaux des fondateurs. Hemione qui était dotée d'une grande intelligence, peut-être la meilleure élève que les murs de Poudlard n'aient jamais abrités depuis des siècles, avait trouvé cet endroit. C'était lors de sa cinquième année. Une fois encore, elle avait manqué le souper trop absorbée dans son livre. Harry et Ron seraient sûrement furieux contre elle, l'accusant de les négliger au profit de livres. Elle lisait un grimoire nommé : Les plus grands sorciers de notre siècle. Il était près de huit heures et elle était profondément plongée dans le passage qui parlait d'un certain Allerick qui aurait enfermé l'immortalité dans un flacon et s'était exilé au fin fond de la forêt Amazonienne, ayant fait vœux de silence jusqu'à ce que Merlin guide vers lui l'élu ou l'élue qui recevrait l'élixir d'immortalité. Hermione aimait ces récits fantastiques, elle n'était pas sûre d'y croire, enfermer l'immortalité dans un flacon… Mais elle se dit que si la magie existait, chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais crue avant de découvrir qu'elle-même était une sorcière, de telles fables pouvaient se révéler véridiques. Elle était perdue dans ses grandes questions existentielles quand une petite boule d'or lumineuse d'environ 3 cm de diamètre apparu devant elle. Cette petite boule d'or s'agitait devant ces yeux laissant des petites traînées de poussière d'or un peu partout qui disparaissaient dès qu'elles touchaient quelque chose de solide. Elle était émerveillée par cette petite chose qui dansait devant ses yeux. Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle était seule comme d'habitude à cette heure où tous les gens sensés se trouvaient dans la Grande Salle en train de remplir leurs estomacs. _

_Ce jour là elle suivit l'étrange objet et trouva la salle que temps de gens avant elle avait cherchée sans succès. Peut-être qu'il ne fallait justement pas être à la recherche de l'endroit pour le trouver, en tout cas c'était un des mystères de Poudlard que peu avaient résolus. Si elle pouvait dire quelque chose concernant les historiens qui mentionnaient l'endroit, c'est qu'ils avaient raisons, la pièce était un vrai havre de paix. La première chose qui avait surprise Hermione lorsqu'après avoir suivi la boule d'énergie elle avait atterri dans la pièce secrète, c'était la couleur des lieux. Tout y était immaculé et cerclé d'or. Il y avait un grand sofa blanc avec des motifs d'or, des cousins toujours blanc et or. Mais ce que cet endroit renfermait de plus précieux, c'était les bouquins qui se trouvaient dans la grande bibliothèque qui faisait face au sofa. Leurs couvertures étaient comme on peut aisément le deviner blanche et les titres écrits en or._

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0-Fin du Flash back-0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0

Cela allait faire deux ans qu'elle connaissait l'endroit lors de sa première visite une porte était apparue devant elle, des mots en or s'étalaient sur la porte lui souhaitant la bienvenue. Lorsqu'elle avait tendit la main pour tourner la poignée d'or, une clé s'était matérialisée dans sa main portant les initiales GSHR, ceux des fondateurs.

C'est grâce à un livre trouvé dans cette réverse d'or, qu'elle parvint à mettre sur pied sa petite vengeance.

Salazar Serpentard, le plus perfide et sournois de fondateurs, avait un journal. Il y consignait sa vie, ses découvertes et par dessus tout les nouveaux sort qu'il concoctait. Par exemple, la jeune griffondor avait découvert que le fameux sort, sectumsempra, qu'Harry avait d'ailleurs testé sur Draco Malefoy était non pas une invention du Prince de sang mêlée mais de Salazar Serpentard lui-même. L'expert en potion, qui avait permit à Harry d'avoir les faveurs du professeur Slughorn devait avoir trouvé l'endroit des années avant elle. Le journal de Serpentard, l'instrument de sa vengeance contenait pour la plupart des sortilèges de magie noire. Un sortilège en particulier avait retenue toute son attention.

_**Spectrus aparitus**_: Sortilège permettant au sorcier de transformer la personne de son choix en fantôme pour une durée déterminée par celui ou celle qui lancera le sortilège.

Ce qui était intéressant avec ce sortilège, c'est qu'il n'y avait aucun contre-sort, seul celui qui l'avait lancé pouvait décider d'y mettre fin et Hermione n'avait pas du tout l'intention d'y mettre fin. Elle avait sa revanche sur Malefoy et comptait savourer chaque secondes de son triomphe. Il voulait se jouer d'elle, mais elle allait lui montrer Hermione Granger ne laissait en aucun cas faire et surtout pas par quelqu'un de son espèce. C'est donc avec un sourire narquois qu'elle l'accueillit quand il fit irruption dans la chambre d'Hermione.

QU'EST-CE QUE TU M'AS FAIS !!

Moi, mais je n'y suis pour rien dit elle en prenant un air innocent qui ne trompait personne.

JE C'EST QUE C'EST TOI, ALORS TU VA ME FAIR LE PLAISIR D'Y REMÉDIER.

Il était furieux. Il s'approcha d'Hermione et essaya de la prendre par les épaules dans le but de la secouer un peu, mais il ne rencontra que du vide ce qui ne contribua qu'à l'énerver davantage. Il la fusilla du regard.

Une fois le sort prononcé et la durée de l'enchantement déterminé, il n'y a plus rien à faire Malefoy.

Combien de temps, Granger demanda-il d'une vois étrangement redevenue calme.

Tu en auras pour deux semaine je crois…

Merde murmura Malefoy mais il garda le visage inexpressif qu'il se composait la plupart du temps.

Hermione était surprise car il n'y pas moins de 2 minutes ce crétin de Malefoy criait sur elle comme un sauvage, puis la minute d'après, il était d'un calme olympien. Il manigance quelque chose, c'est sur pensa Hermione. Il observa Hermione bizarrement puis quitta la chambre de la préfète en chef en traversant la porte. Soudainement, Hermione réalisa quelque chose, si Malefoy pouvait sortir de sa chambre en traversant la porte il pouvait aussi bien y pénétrer de la même façon. Elle n'avait pas du tout pensé à cela. Oserait-il pénétrer dans sa chambre sans son consentement? Hermione se idiote de se poser la question, c'était Malefoy après tout… Il pourrait la tuer dans son sommeil, aucune barrière ne l'arrêterait.

Aujourd'hui était Samedi et la jeune Gryffondor voulait en profiter. Par on ne sait quel miracle Alina n'était pas encore réveillée. Hermione décida d'aller voir dans la chambre de l'enfant. Celle-ci était sagement endormie sur son lit, ses cheveux blonds un peu éparpillés sur son oreiller. Hermione s'approcha d'elle et la secoua doucement mais l'enfant ne se réveilla pas. Elle réessaya de la réveiller mais Alina se mit à protester dans son sommeil. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas beaucoup car d'habitude c'était la petite blonde qui venait réveiller Hermione le matin. La jeune préfète en chef posa sa main sur le front de la petite, il était brulant.

Réveille –toi ma chérie, murmura Hermione.

Cette fois ci elle parlait d'une voix un peu inquiète car Alina était brulante de fièvre d'après ce qu'elle avait pu constater. Alina sembla un peu protester mais elle finit par ouvrir les yeux.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mione…dit-elle d'une voix faible.

Rien, Alie. Je crois que tu fais une petite fièvre, mais sa devrait passer. D'ici là, tu devrais te reposer, mais avant je voudrais prendre ta température.

Hermione s'assit sur le bord du lit d'Alina, prit sa baguette et la pointa sur son front. La baguette se mit à émettre une vive lumière rouge pendant quelque secondes, puis un hologramme affichant 39.9 °C. Hermione était présentement alarmée mais ne voulait pas le montrer. Elle essaya de garder une voix rassurante lors qu'elle s'adressa de nouveau à Alina.

Chérie, tu vas rester ici te reposer un peux ok. Je reviens bientôt.

Mam…Mione attends…

Alie ce ne sera pas long je te le promets, il faut que je demande une potion à Pompom pour que tu puisses aller mieux d'accord?

Ok

Avant de quitter la chambre, Hermione prit sa baguette et fit apparaître une petite débarbouillette d'eau glacé qu'elle déposa sur le front d'Alina dans l'espoir que cela aide à faire baisser la fièvre.

Après qu'Hermione eut quitté la chambre le visage apaisant qu'elle avait composé pour ne pas affoler Alina se défit, laissant voir sa véritable inquiétude. Faire 39.9 °C, ce n'était pas du tout normal. Elle s'apprêtait à quitter les appartements des préfets en chefs, lorsque Malefoy ( étant toujours sous sa forme de fantôme bien sur) apparut devant elle, la faisant sursauter.

Malefoy!! Cria-elle.

Je ne savais pas que t'aimais prononcer mon nom avec autant de ferveur Granger? dit-il avec un sourire plein de sous entendus.

Décidément, il fallait qu'elle retombe encore sur ce crétin pour la seconde fois de la journée. Sa condition de fantôme ne semblait plus le déranger autant qu'il y quelques minutes auparavant. Était-ce vrai ou tout cela faisait parti d'un rôle qu'il jouait consistant à démontrer qu'il se moquait bien de sa condition? De toute façon Hermione s'en moquait, pour l'instant la seule personne qui était importante à ses yeux c'était Alina qui n'était pas du tout en grande forme.

La fouine, laisse-moi passer, il fait que j'aille voir Mme Pomfresh Alina est malade !! dit-elle d'une voix impatiente. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de le traverser, se souvenant de la sensation glacé et in confortable qu'elle avait ressenti plus tôt lorsque Malefoy l'avait traversée.

Tu comptes vraiment sortir comme ça? Il la détailla de haut en bas.

Hermione portait des mini shorts noirs et une camisole de la même couleur qu'elle mettait pour dormir. En effet avant que cet idiot de première le lui fasse remarquer, Hermione avait complètement oublié qu'elle était accoutré de cette manière qui lui parut soudainement légèrement indécente. Sentant ses joues qui se réchauffaient, elle sut qu'elle s'était mit à rougir. Elle se gifla mentalement en se disant combien elle avait distraite en se promenant toute la matinée habillée de cette manière. Ce pervers avait du bien se rincer l'œil pendant ce temps. Elle le fusilla du regard et se précipita dans sa chambre pour se vêtir correctement. . Malefoy et ses sous entendus l'agaçaient de plus en plus, de même que les incidents semblables à ceux du cours de potion ou du baiser en début d'année. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment l'attitude de Malefoy envers elle depuis la rentrée, mais elle se dit qu'une chance qu'' il lui avait fait remarquer sa tenue. Dire qu'elle se serait précipitée à l'infirmerie en étant à peine habillée, elle aurait été morte de honte.

C'est en claquant la porte des appartements qu'elle partageait avec Malefoy qu'Hermione partit.

Dans sa chambre, Alina n'arrivait pas à se rendormir, elle avait chaud, terriblement chaud. Soudain un être étrange traversa le mur de sa chambre. La fillette poussa un petit cri étranglé mais finit par reconnaître la personne qui se trouvait devant elle. Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage.

Toi c'est Drago hen?

Oui répondit-il d'une voix douce.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était entré dans cette chambre, c'était surement de la curiosité. Quand elle lui avait sourit il en avait été étrangement troublé.

Pourquoi tu est-ce que tu voles? Dit-elle de sa petite voix.

Oh, ça il eut un petit sourire résigné qui contrastait avec son habituel air froid, c'est l'œuvre de Granger.

Pourquoi tu appelles Mione Granger?

Disons qu'on ne s'entend pas très bien tous les deux.

Tu n'aimes pas Mione? Elle semblait sur le point de pleurer.

Non, ce n'est pas ça disons qu'on vient de milieux assez différents, ce qui ne fait pas de nous les meilleurs amis du monde.

Mione dit que tu es un idiot prétentieux…

Elle en dit beaucoup de chose ta Mione dit-il en éclatant de rire.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ri aussi sincèrement. L'éducation Malefoy y était aussi pour quelque chose, ne jamais rien laisser paraître, ne pas pleurer, rester digne, être un Malefoy quoi. Malgré le fait que cette petite fille le faisait beaucoup trop parler à son goût, il appréciait le fait de laisser tomber son masque pour quelques instants.

Tu sais, je te vois souvent dans mes rêves dit Alina d'un ton joyeux.

Vraiment?

Drago était perplexe, lui aussi faisait certains rêves où il voyait une petite fille blonde dont il n'arrivait jamais à voir clairement le visage. Ce pourrait-il que la petite fille blonde qu'il voyait s'agisse d'Alina? La seule chose dont il était certains dans ces rêves c'était de l'identité de l'homme. Il s'agissait de lui, il en était sur. Mais la petite fille l'appelait papa, Alina sa fille? C'était impossible, de toute manière les âges ne correspondaient pas, cela aurait voulu dire qu'il avait eu Alina vers 14,15 ans? Il secoua sa tête pour chasser ses idées absurdes de ses pensées. Ces rêves n'avaient aucun sens et le fait qu'Alina rêve de lui était une pure et simple coïncidence.

Drago tu veux être mon ami?

Elle s'était relevé sur son lit et s'était approchée de lui et lui avait pris la main. Celui-ci avait frissonné au contact de la main chaude de la petite blonde dans la sienne. On le touchait rarement et la plupart du temps c'était avec son consentement. Sa réponse fut instantanée et le surpris un peu.

Bien sur Alie…

Alie pensa-t-il, cela lui était venu tout naturellement…


	8. Chapter 8

Salut à tous. Je sais que cela fait quelques années que je n'ai pas mis à jour cette fic, mais j'ai eu envie de la reprendre récemment. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :)

Chap. 8

Hermione avait débarquée à l'infirmerie complètement affolée. Madame Pomfresh qui soignait un élève de première année s'étant cassé le poignet, délaissa celui-ci pour venir à sa rencontre. Hermione lui expliqua toute la situation et Pompom lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter. Elle la fit s'asseoir dans une des chaises de l'infirmerie afin que la jeune fille puisse patienter. Pendant ce temps, elle administrait au garçon une potion qui était sensée recoller les os de son poignet. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé avec lui, elle ferma les rideaux du lit de son patient et s'intéressa au cas d'Hermione. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, il s'agissait d'Alina.

-Oui, je crois qu'elle ne va pas bien du tout...

Alors que la jeune préfète en chef décrivait l'état de la petite à l'infirmière, dans une autre partie du château se produisait un événement assez particulier, voire même impossible.

Lorsqu'Alina avait pris la main fantôme de Drago, il avait ressenti une connexion particulière avec l'enfant. Mais le plus étrange là-dedans, c'est qu'il avait senti la main de celle-ci serrer la sienne. Normalement, il n'aurait pas dû être en mesure de ressentir cette sensation, n'était-il pas un fantôme après tout? Depuis le début de la journée, et ce grâce à Granger, il traversait tout ce qu'il essayait de toucher. Mais, la situation était maintenant différente. Cette gamine lui avait tendue la main et contrairement à tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer, il ne l'avait pas traversée mais avait ressenti le doux contact de sa peau contre la sienne.

Drago regarda Alina et inévitablement, un sourire éclaira son visage. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre de sourire. D'ailleurs, ses derniers temps il faisait de plus en plus souvent des choses qui ne correspondaient pas du tout à sa personnalité. Comme ce baiser avec Granger... Il secoua sa tête, pour y chasser les pensées troublantes qui s'y infiltraient. Cela n'avait été qu'un pur moment d'égarement et ça devait le rester. De plus cette miss je sais tout l'énervait au plus au point et il désirait ardemment lui faire payer son état actuel.

Hum, je crois que ta sœur ne va pas tarder à revenir... Je devrais y aller…

Drago restes un peu avec moi….

La voix D'Alie était suppliante. Pouvait-t-on décemment résister à un tel regard?

Ok. Je reste encore un peu le temps que Granger, je veux dire Hermione, revienne.

Un sourire lumineux éclaira le visage de l'enfant. Un sourire qui réchauffa le cœur de Drago. Ce sourire il y répondit malgré lui, malgré les années de durs entrainements de la part de son père Lucius Malefoy… _Ne jamais rien laisser paraître, ne pas pleurer, rester digne…_ Pour ce qui était de la première recommandation, c'était raté. Il se ramollissait de plus en plus et cela commençait à l'inquiéter. Lorsqu'il ne suivait pas ces règles que son père lui avaient dictées depuis sa tendre enfance, il perdait tous ses repères. Il avait l'impression d'être un funambule amnésique que l'on aurait déposé sur une longue corde au-dessus du vide… Tous ses sens lui disaient de faire demi-tour avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Sa raison surtout. Par contre son cœur lui dictait une tout autre chose. Pouvait-il échapper à son destin? Le voulait-il seulement? Toutes ses pensées tumultueuses lui embrouillaient l'esprit et il n'aimait pas sa du tout. Il n'aimait pas penser trop souvent à ses actions. N'allez pas croire qu'il était un impulsif quand même! Quoique… Un flash lui traversa l'esprit : des cheveux bruns en bataille, ses lèvres contre les siennes, une envie irrésistible de se laisser aller sans vraiment pouvoir le faire… Arggh! Il devenait fou! Voilà qu'il repensait encore à ce moment d'égarement. C'était pertinemment la raison pour laquelle il n'aimait pas penser. En fait il ne se le cachait même pas : Il était un lâche. Penser revenait à tout remettre en question et s'il le faisait trop longtemps il se découvrait subitement une conscience ce qui le rendait faible. En fait, Granger avait tout à fait raison quand le traitait de fils de mangemorts. N'était-ce pas la pure et simple vérité? Certes, elle le disait dans le but de le blesser, mais c'était tout à fait vrai. De toute manière, c'était sa destinée devenir mangemort. Il serait parfait dans le rôle et il le savait. Être une marionnette entre les mains du seigneur des ténèbres. Ce serait assez facile. L'aboutissement de toute une vie vouée à cet effet.

Drago approcha ses mains des cheveux d'Alina. Il y passa ses doigts de fantôme, ils les traversèrent. Avait-il rêvé précédemment?

Le claquement de la porte de leurs appartements le sortit de ses intenses réflexions. C'était sûrement Granger qui revenait avec un remède pour la petite. C'était aussi le signal pour qu'il disparaisse ce qu'il fit sans tarder. Il doutait fort que Granger lui sauterait dans les bras en le voyant près de sa petite sœur.

Justement en parlant de petite sœur, il ignorait avant cette année que Granger avait une sœur. Ce n'est pas que cela l'intéressait mais ils cohabitaient désormais ensemble. Au fond de lui Drago trouvait cette situation incongrue. Ok supposons qu'elle avait une sœur, mais pourquoi on entendait-on parler que maintenant. Surtout, pourquoi vivait-elle à Poudlard? Quelque chose ne collait pas. De plus, si elle était la sœur de quelqu'un, être la mienne serait déjà plus crédible, non? Se dit Drago. Même teint pâle, mêmes cheveux blonds… Bref quelque chose clochait et il allait le découvrir. Peut-être que s'il parviendrait-il à élucider ce mystère il pourrait trouver quel lien tout ceci avait avec les cauchemars qu'il faisait à répétition. Il était presque convaincu que bien qu'il ne voyait jamais son visage, la petite fille de ses cauchemars était Alie. Par contre, si c'était bien elle, pourquoi la voyait-il en rêve? Avant Poudlard ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés.

Drago soupira.

Une chose à la fois se dit -il. En tant que fantôme tes chances d'élucider quoique ce soit sont bien maigres.

Merde! Pensa-t-il il faut que je retrouve mon corps d'avant! Réfléchis Drago, il faut que tu te sortes de ce pétrin.

Hermione était sur les talons de l'infirmière lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans les appartements des préfets en chefs. Malgré les paroles rassurantes de Pompom qui lui avait assuré que ce n'était pas incurable et qu'une petite fièvre était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal chez un enfant, Hermione se rongeait les sangs. Pompom était penché sur Alie et celle-ci répéta les mêmes mouvements de baguettes qu'Hermione avait effectuées un peu plus tôt. Hermione aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle avait déjà fait tout cela, mais se donna une claque mentale. Elle ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de l'infirmière. Hermione savait pertinemment comment elle pouvait être lorsqu'elle était stressée, Ron et Harry le lui avait fait remarquer plus d'une centaine de fois. D'après eux elle devenait comme un volcan au bord de l'éruption. Alors elle décida de prendre de grandes respirations. Il fallait absolument qu'elle se calme. Ce n'est que de cette manière qu'elle serait en mesure de contribuer au rétablissement d'Alina.

Vas-y Hermione t'es capable se morigéna-t-elle. Laisse Pompom faire son travail. C'est elle l'experte et elle en a vu d'autres non? Oui c'est bien Hermione. Tout est sous contrôle.

Pompon lança un dernier sort à Alina. Un petit hologramme rouge familier à Hermione pour l'avoir utilisé plus tôt s'afficha dans les airs.

42 degrés Celsius.

Hermione voyait le chiffre sans vraiment le voir. Mentalement elle se répétait que c'était impossible! Pas sa petite sœur!

D'une voix tremblotante elle murmura, vous aviez dit que ce n'était pas grave. Que c'était tout à fait norm… Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase et s'évanouit. Elle n'atteignit pourtant jamais le sol car soudainement deux bras masculins la soutenaient.

Hermione! C'était cette voix d'homme qui avait crié son nom. Hermione la reconnut comme appartenant à Malefoy avant que les ténèbres ne l'envahissent totalement.

Drago souffla-t-elle avant que les ténèbres ne l'envahissent totalement.

Tu crois qu'elle va s'en remettre? Cela fait quand même 10 jours qu'elle est dans le coma.

La voix de Ron était teintée d'une angoisse qu'il peinait à maîtriser.

Elle a toujours été la plus forte de nous trois murmura Harry. Sans elle on serait déjà quatre pieds sous terre.

T'as raison vieux!

Toujours sourit le survivant.

En tout cas ce sera sûrement la première et la dernière fois que je dirai ceci mais, une chance que Malefoy était là pour lui éviter cette chute qui n'aurait assurément pas amélioré son cas.

Ouais, on lui en doit une à cet enfoiré maugréa Harry.

Mec, c'est quand même étrange non?

Quoi?

Dès qu'Hermione c'est évanouie la fièvre d'Alina a complètement disparu, car c'était la petite que Pompom venait soigner non? Commenta Ron.

C'est vrai! Perspicace mon p'tit Ronny Dit Harry d'un air songeur.

Ben, ça m'arrive quelques fois répondit celui-ci avec un air boudeur. Aussi c'est Ron tu sais à quel point je déteste ce surnom, ça me rappelle Lavande continua-t-il en frissonnant de dégout.

Comment avait-t-il pu sortir avec cette fille et supporter les petits surnoms énervants dont elle le désignait. La réponse à cette question il la connaissait. C'était à une époque où il se voilait la face, où il refusait d'admettre les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Hermione. Il ne voulait pas gâcher leur amitié en lui avouant ce qu'il ressentait. En fait ce dont il avait le plus peur c'était qu'elle ne partage pas ses sentiments. Alors, il continuait à jouer le rôle de meilleur ami dévoué, le seul rôle qu'il se sentait capable de remplir et qui ne risquait pas d'envoyer en l'air presque sept ans de camaraderie et de survie collective face à Voldemort.

Où est Alina présentement, demanda Harry?

Elle est dans les appartements de préfets en chefs, Ginny s'en occupe.

Ah ok…

Hermione entendait des voix. Des voix familières. Elle ne saisissait pas le sens de leurs paroles mais elle sentait qu'il s'agissait d'Harry et de Ron. Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais elle n'en avait pas la force. En fait elle se sentait vidée d'énergie.

Hermione!

Ce cri résonnait encore à ses oreilles. Qui est-ce-qui avait prononcé son nom avec tant de peur dans la voix?

Ah oui… c'était Malefoy. Drago… N'avait-elle pas le droit de prononcer son prénom elle aussi? D'ailleurs elle l'avait fait avant qu'elle ne sombre dans l'obscurité. Pourvu qu'il n'est rien entendu pensât- elle… Elle était étendue sur une surface moelleuse. Un lit?... Que faisait-elle ici? Que lui arrivait-il? Une minute elle était dans la chambre d'Alie l'autre elle...Alie! Il fallait qu'elle s'en occupe! Pouvait-on survivre avec 42 degrés Celsius de fièvre? Non! Alina allait mourir si elle ne s'échappait pas de cette noirceur totale!

ALIE!

Le cri d'Hermione troubla le silence de l'infirmerie. Ron attrapa la main de la brunette. Tout va bien c'est moi Ron dit celui-ci en lui serrant la main, mais Hermione ne voulait rien entendre et continuait à s'agiter. Elle avait pourtant toujours les yeux fermés et semblait prise dans un songe dont elle seule connaissait la nature.

Ron reste avec elle, je vais chercher Pompom cria Harry en sortant de la pièce à toute vitesse.

Harry détestait être impuissant. Plusieurs qualifiaient cela du complexe du héros. Lui y voyait plutôt sa phobie de perdre les gens qu'il aimait. La manière dont Hermione s'agitait n'était pas du tout normale. Ce cri qu'elle avait poussé lui avait glacé le sang.

Bientôt non seulement Pompom mais Albus Dumbledore lui-même était au chevet d'Hermione. Ils lui lançaient sortilèges après sortilèges mais rien ne semblait marcher, elle restait plongée dans son hystérie.

Soudain, Albus Dumbledore pointa sa baguette en direction d'Hermione et commença à dessiner des runes magiques constituées de poussières d'or. Ceux –ci formèrent des volutes de fumée doré qui enveloppèrent rapidement Hermione. Un cercle de lumière blanche au niveau du cœur apparut sur la poitrine d'Hermione et grandit jusqu'à ce tous durent fermer les yeux tant elle était insupportable. Après une longue incantation de la part de Dumbledore, la jeune fille se laissa tomber sur le lit de l'infirmerie à nouveau calme et sereine comme si rien de tout cela ne venait de se produire. La lumière blanche, elle, avait disparu.

Tous ceux qui étaient présents dans la pièce étaient à leur tour estomaqués par la démonstration de puissance que venait de faire Dumbledore. Alors que le silence ainsi que le choc de la chose affectait encore Harry, Ron et Pompom; Dumbledore se racla la gorge et avec les yeux pétillants demanda qui voulait un bonbon au citron.

Personne ne répondit à part Ron qui d'une voix excité s'exclama :

C'était quoi ça?!

Ça répéta Dumbledore d'un ton amusé, c'est ce que l'on nomme l'ancienne magie où plus précisément la magie des fondateurs… Miss Granger devrait se réveiller dans 24 ou 48 heures.

Harry se précipita vers Hermione qui heureusement semblait profiter d'un sommeil réparateur. Sa respiration était lente et elle semblait avoir repris les couleurs qu'elle avait perdus au cours des derniers jours.

Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas utilisé cette ancienne magie sur elle auparavant? vociféra Harry qui sentait poindre en lui une pointe de colère.

L'ancienne magie. Ancienne elle se nomme, car elle est à l'origine de la magie actuelle mais elle aussi la plus dangereuse dit pensivement Dumbledore en jouant avec sa longue barbe grise.

Bon ancienne magie où pas du vent! Maugréa Pompom! Allez, les heures de visites sont terminées. Vous avez entendus? Elle se réveillera au plus tard dans 48 heures. Allez du vent! Vous reviendrez demain.

Madame Pomfresh trouvait qu'on avait déjà assez perturbé le calme de son infirmerie. C'est un endroit servant à ce que les patients puissent récupérer. Comment pourraient-t-ils le faire avec tout ce Bazard?


End file.
